Karakuri
Karakuri (カラクリ karakuri, Mechanical in Japanese) is an archetype of EARTH Machine-Type Monsters first appearing in the booster pack Starstrike Blast. Appearance The Karakuri monsters resemble mechanized puppets or automata from Japan from the 17th century to 19th century. The word "karakuri" means a "mechanical device to tease, trick, or take a person by surprise". Like wind-up toys, they could only move in a predetermined pattern - this is reflected by the cards' effects, as they do not have a choice about whether they attack or defend. Most of them have names that are made up of Japanese numerals, often the Japanese daiji (大字) or Formal numbers are used. Notice that the first 2 numbers in their names when multiplied together get the last number. The readings of some of the Karakuris' names also have English meanings relating to their role (Ninja, Muso, etc). For example, "Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 "Kuick"" can be pronounced as 'quick'. "Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 “Shinkuro”" can be pronounced as 'Synchro' and "Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"" can be pronounced as 'Hyper'. Gameplay Most Karakuri monsters, with the exception of the Synchro monsters, must attack if able and when attacked, change to Defense Position (The Karakuri released in Storm of Ragnarok simply change position). The Karakuri monsters do not always have high ATK or DEF, but have a very unique strategy based on changing the battle positions of monsters. Many Karakuri support cards are triggered when attacked, destroyed or shifted to Defense Position, and they generally play defensively, countering the opponent's moves. Other cards have the ability to change positions of cards on the field, draw cards, destroy cards, or search out other Karakuris. Due to most Karakuri going to Defense Position when attacked, piercing effects usually work well against them. Karakuri can be used with Machine support cards like "Machina Fortress", as well as cards like "Machine Assembly Line" to increase the ATK of Karakuri monsters. Their DEF can be boosted by "Stronghold Guardian" or "Golden Gearbox". Their "attack if possible" effects can also be negated by cards like "Omega Goggles" and "Ekibyo Drakmord". Another profitable strategy is to use "De-Synchro" on any of the archetype's Synchro monsters to gain more field presence. "Solidarity" can be used, however it is not highly recommended as the only level 6 machine type synchro monsters are members of the Genex archetype. Karakuri decks can, however, use the Ally of Justice synchro monsters Because all Karakuri are EARTH attribute, they can be used with Naturia Synchro Monsters. The Malefic monsters are also an option with "Karakuri Showdown Castle"; this can help if the deck includes "Machina Fortress". Recommended cards Monsters * Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 “Nisamu” * Karakuri Watchdog mdl 313 "Saizan" * Karakuri Komachi mdl 224 “Ninishi” * Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 “Sazank” * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” * Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 “Inashichi” * Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 “Shinkuro” * Karakuri Ninja mdl 919 "Kuick" * Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" * Giant Rat Spells * Karakuri Showdown Castle * Karakuri Anatomy * Karakuri Cash Cache * Karakuri Gold Dust * Golden Gearbox * Machine Duplication * Machine Assembly Line * Pot of Avarice * Limiter Removal * Book of Moon * Karakuri’s Big Reckless * Earthquake * Instant Fusion Traps * Karakuri Klock * Karakuri Trick House * Mirror Force * Dimensional Prison * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Waboku * Curse of Anubis (card) * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Cyber Summon Blaster * Karakuri Cash Shed Extra Deck * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Beast * Naturia Landoise * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Scrap Dragon * Cyber Saurus Machine Duplication Karakuri OTK Example: * Special Summon "Cyber Dragon". * Normal Summon "Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi”". * Use "Machine Duplication" with "Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi”". You will have 3 "Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi”" face-up on your side of the field. * Tune "Cyber Dragon" and the 1st "Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi”" to get "Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"". * Activate "Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"'s" effect to Special Summon "Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"" from your deck. * Tune "Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"" and the 2nd "Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi”" to get the 1st "Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”". * Activate "Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”'s" effect to Special Summon the 2nd "Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"" from your deck. * Tune the 2nd "Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"" and the 3rd "Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi”" to get the 2nd "Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”". * Activate "Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”'s" effect to Special Summon the 3rd "Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"" from your deck. * You will have 1 "Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"", 2 "Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”" and 1 "Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"" for your OTK (2800+2600+2600+2100=10100). This OTK also works well with "Black Salvo" which summons "Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive" (to draw more cards for this OTK). Then do the same and at the end you will control 3 "Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”" and 1 "Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"" (since you can change the battle position with your "Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”" it will probably be an OTK. Recommended cards Monsters * Cyber Dragon * Karakuri Barrel mdl 96 “Shinkuro” * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” * Karakuri Bushi mdl 6318 “Muzanichiha” * Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 “Nisamu” * Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 “Inashichi” * Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" Spells * Machine Duplication * Limiter Removal * Double Summon * Karakuri Anatomy Traps * Karakuri Trick House * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Trap Stun * Dark Bribe * Karakuri Klock Extra Deck * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" * Stardust Dragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Trivia * The Karakuri debut in Starstrike Blast seems to be equivalent to the Scrap debut in Duelist Revolution. Their Synchro Monsters have been released in Ultra and Ultimate Rare ("Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei”" and "Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido""), one of their monsters and support cards is a Super Rare ("Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 “Sazank”" and "Karakuri Klock"), and the rest are Common and Rare. * The "mdl" in their English names is an abbreviation of "Model", i.e. Karakuri Merchant Model #177 "Inashichi" is "Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 “Inashichi”". The first two model numbers of all Karakuri effect monsters, except for "Karakuri Barrel MDL 96", make the third and fourth when multiplied together. * The cloth flaps attached to most of the Karakuri resembles that flaps seen in "Turtle Oath". Karakuri Machina Plants (KMP) Recommended cards Monsters * Lonefire Blossom * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” * Spore * Karakuri Soldier mdl 236 “Nisamu” * Machina Fortress * Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" * Glow-Up Bulb * Machina Gearframe * Dandylion Category:Archetypes